Gangs of Edtropolis
by deadghost
Summary: The Eds build a perfect city, but peace doesn't last and war breaks out. Who is to blame and what are their plans? Completed.
1. Prologue

Gangs of Edtropolis 

(A/N) I don't own Ed, Edd or Eddy blah blah blah...

**Prologue **

After the events of Urban Ed, once the card board city had been knocked down and Eddy left penniless as usual, the Eds had rebuilt the city in a different location, further up the creek and in the forest. Edd, not wishing to upset the environment, had designed and built two arcologies (a large building/ city that functions by itself and hold hundreds of people).

The arcologies were originally just built as giant clubhouses for the Eds, but when the other kids offered to pay large amounts of cash to hangout in the arcologies, Eddy couldn't resist. The arcologies were like pyramids and had an Egyptian theme. Edd built 30 floors that had been left empty into living quarters and allowed the other kids to live there, as long as they paid their rent to Eddy. Within a year the news of the arcologies had spread all over the world, kids from all across North America flocked their to live in these modern hi-tech paradises. Eddy saw this opportunity to get rich.

He said that to become a citizen of the arcologies you had to pay a large rent and pass a difficult test. With hundreds of people flocking to join Eddy, Edd and Ed earned a total of $600,000 each.

Most of the members were runaways who had stolen the money to join. The arcology offered many jobs to anyone willing to work. These varied from maintenance workers to doctors.

In total the arcologies had 200floors, as follows...

FLOOR 1:(Underground) Maintenance, all the sewage pipes and stuff.

FLOOR 2 : (Underground) Generator, the battery that stores all the power collected from the solar panels and distributes it.

FLOOR 3 : Entrance, this is where you are welcomed into the arcology and have to show your citizenship papers.

FLOORS 4 to 69 : Low class housing, this is were the people with just enough money to pay the rent lived.

FLOORS 70 to 129 : Middle class housing.

FLOORS 130 to 169 : Business level, all the shops and other businesses were on this floor.

FLOOR 170 : This is where the famous night club, Sacs, is. Only high class citizens are allowed in.

FLOOR 179 to 189 : The high class, expensive, housing was located here, they had their own shops and businesses.

FLOOR 190 : This is where Ed, Edd and Eddy's offices where. From here they could see all across Peach Creek for miles around.

FLOOR 200 : This is where E,EnE slept. Eddy's room had the secret door that lead to the vault that contained all the money.

The arcology had been in business for 2 years and gained a global reputation. The Eds were among the richest people on Earth. Eddy, the self proclaimed leader of the arcologies, had grown a reputation as being a ruthless businessman and capitalist. Edd, the brains behind the whole system, had become a person disconnected from the outside world, he spent most of his time locked in his office, developing budgets and theories. Ed had gone mostly unaffected by his rise to power, he spent a lot of time wondering around the lower levels of the arcologies talking to people.

In the arcologies' third year a war broke out.

The citizens of the lower levels rebelled against Eddy. They refused to pay the high rent levels that he demanded. With the help of Ed they claimed the 2nd arcology for themselves. The supporters of Eddy moved into the 1st arcology. Since then small skirmishes have broken out in between the to buildings with casualties adding up to 132 deaths total. Small gun battles broke out on the lower levels between EAC supporters and the Arcology Republic police. A bomb exploded once, blowing up three homes, a coffee shop and caused a cave in crushing 21 people. The explosion happened in neutral territory, and each side blamed the other, this led to a total of 30 arrests by AR police on ECA supporters. This ended in the largest battle yet.

It happened in the main hall on the 15th floor, AR police were arresting a shop owner for being an ECA supporter, but a rebel was nearby and shot the police. The floor was evacuated and AR police came down and began a fire fight that lasted 24 hours and killed 93 people, both ECA and AR. The ECA won the battle and began to claim more floors. Until Eddy granted freedom to ECA and allowed them to own the 2nd arcology.

The two arcologies became totally different in government. The one owned by the poorer people, the Equal Chances Arcology or ECA, is led by a government of 12 members who make decisions for the people, wealth is more evenly spread out, but the people are poorer generally.

The other arcology, led by Eddy, the Arcology Republic, was dictated by Eddy with the help of his advisers. The AR was very rich and had it's own army, many believed this to be a sign of future trouble.

Edd had disappeared off the face of the planet. No one had seen him since the Divide, the series of attacks that ended in the splitting of the arcologies...

The arcologies had been born, populated, had fought and split in the last 3 years. Edd watched from his isolated room...


	2. The Factions

Gangs of Edtropolis

Chapter 1: The Factions

Edd looked out the large window over the forest, it was sunset and the colours of the trees relaxed him. Edd's office was made mostly of granite, with a gold rimmed desk, resembling Scarface's. Edd turned his attention to the TV monitors on his wall, he had been watching these very closely for the past two years, he knew everything that was going on in the arcologies. He had seen them fight and die, he saw the bombs going off, he even knew who really planted them. Edd hadn't spoken to many people since he stopped leaving his office, only a few trusted assistants.

Edd pulled out his cell phone and called up a friend of his, "Yes sir?" came a voice from the cell phone, "Evening Ivan, I'd like a word with you in private please" said Edd as he looked at the screen displaying the town of Limbo. Limbo was a town that grew between the two arcologies, it was were the people too poor to enter the arcologies waited to earn enough money. It was a town made mostly of wooden or clay houses of poor quality.

Edd walked over to his bookshelf, moved a few out of the way and pushed a hidden button, the bookshelf slid out of the way, revealing a passageway leading to a lift. Edd entered the lift and descended down to the maintenance level. Once he arrived there he walked along the pipes, steam erupted from a loose valve occasionally. Edd walked along the metal path, he felt the heat and humidity, he wiped the sweat forming at the rim of his hat.

He arrived in a small room with fans covering the walls, the lights emitted an orange glow casting shadows all around. Leaning against the far wall was a tall person waring a balaclava, camouflaged trousers and a vest. He had a muscles that a full grown adult would be jealous of. "Greetings Ivan" said Edd as he entered, Ivan stood at attention and saluted " Sir!" said Ivan while saluting, "at ease" said Edd, Ivan relaxed. "How are you Ivan, how's Tanya?" asked Edd "She's ok sir, bit sick from that flu going around Limbo" replied Ivan. "That's too bad, but on to business, how are the supplies going?" asked Edd "We've got enough to begin construction, but not enough reach the third phase" said Ivan looking at a piece of paper and handing it over to Edd,"and the recruiters?" said Edd as he looked at the piece of paper Ivan gave him "they're getting a lot of support from Limbo and few from the ECA. A total of 92 recruits so far, sir" said Ivan, "Excellent. That will be all Captain" said Edd as he walked away back to his office.

Eddy took a sip of his drink, coffee, he had developed a taste for it, among other things. Nazz walked in, wearing a bikini, she had just gotten out of the hot tub in Eddy's office. Eddy's office was large, about 30 metres long and 20 metres wide. The floors were made from marble, the pillars were made of marble too with gold around the edges, there was a small flight of stairs half way through the room, elevating it a few feet, Eddy's desk stood on a Persian rug. Nazz walked over to Eddy as she wrapped a towel around her waist, "hi honey" she said as she kissed Eddy softly on the cheek, "I'm fine darling, how's the hot tube" he replied, "it's good, but it would be better if I had some company" she said seductively, Eddy got up and followed Nazz to the jacuzzi.

Ed was watching his favourite movie "Chernobyl awakes". His life was simple, his people were happy and things were good. But Ed knew that things don't stay the same for long. He knew that Eddy was planning a takeover, but what he didn't know was Edd's plan, a plan that would change the Arcologies forever. Ed's second in command, Joe Jacobs, was watching with Ed, "So radiation did this?" asked Joe, this was the first time he had watched "yeah, the blowout caused the mutations and anomalies" replied Ed, who had watched the film 7 times. "Have you heard about the flu going around Limbo at the moment?" asked Joe, "Yeah, I heard that it might not be a flu, but a new disease with similar symptoms" replied Ed. ECA had a very good medical department and some of the best doctors in the country.

Ivan walked through the dusty streets of Limbo, the setting sun made the dust show clearly, giving the whole area an orange glow. He looked at the hastily built houses, some where made from scrap metal, others wood and some just molded from clay. The wall that separated Limbo from the outside wall and connected the two arcologies gave Limbo a desert like feeling.

Ivan pushed aside a curtain door into one of the clay houses, it was a simple cube shape with 3 rooms, the bedroom, the living room/kitchen and the bathroom. Ivan walked into the bedroom, removed his balaclava and knelt down at the side of the low bed, "Tanya, are you awake?" asked Ivan quietly to the girl in the bed, she rolled over and looked at Ivan and smiled, Ivan smiled back, "how you feeling?" he asked gently, "better" she replied softly, "you get some sleep, things will be better soon" Ivan said, then kissed her on her forehead and walked into the living room/kitchen.

Edd watched the monitors and smiled to himself, he knew what was coming...

(A/N) That's the first chapter, want a second? Then send a review.


	3. Edd's Army

Gangs of Edtropolis

Chapter 2: Edd's Army

(A/N) This chapter contains some mild sexual themes, so whatever. Enjoy.

Ivan pulled away a piece of carpet exposing a trap door, he opened the door and dropped down into a dimly light tunnel. He walked down the long steps descending at least 5 floors until he reached a room the size of an aircraft hanger. There were people wearing military clothing walking around moving crates, stacking boxes, cleaning guns, refueling vehicles and drawing maps. It was Edd's Army, the soldiers were recruits from Limbo, most of them were so poor they didn't have a choice. Ivan was the 2nd in command after Edd. It was them who had started the Arcologies' first was war, it was them who planted the explosives that triggered the battle and it was them who would do it again. The two waring factions had been too preoccupied with each other that they hadn't noticed Edd's Army smuggling weapons, ammunition, supplies and vehicles into Limbo. They still didn't know that a rebellion was growing right underneath them.

"Issac, how's the schematic going?" asked Ivan as he approached his lead tactics officer. "Great, we got some informants on the inside of both arcologies giving us maps on a daily basis" replied Issac showing Ivan a blueprint of the ECA, "great" replied Ivan as he walked over to a soldier ticking things off on a clipboard, "how are the supplies lasting" asked Ivan "we're good for another week or so, also the jet engines just arrived, I got my engineers souping them up" replied the soldier, Ivan nodded and smiled then walked into a room in the far corner of the hanger. "Doc? I need some more medicine for Tanya" said Ivan to the teen behind the counter, "Ah yes Sir, got 'em right here" replied the doctor throwing Ivan a bottle of tablets, "thanks man" said Ivan as he left the small room.

Eddy was listening to "Chop Suey" by System of a Down in his room, his tastes had shifted from old pop to punk rock. He still had his same bed and many of his old possessions, the disco ball, the record player and shag carpet. Nazz was lying on the bed wearing a see through nightie and underneath a pair of pink panties and pink bra. "Come to bed Eddy, I'm lonely" she said "be right there my precious" he replied, Eddy treated Nazz like a possession, like one of his many objects that he gained through wealth. Eddy turned off his stereo and joined Nazz on the bed. They started kissing, moving on to making out, Eddy moved his hand to one of her breasts, squeezing it gently. Nazz smiled seductively, Eddy's other hand began to wander more down towards her arse. Eddy's phone began to ring, "dammit" thought Eddy, "sorry babe, I gotta get this" he said getting up and kissing Nazz. He picked up the phone "what!" he said angrily into the receiver "excuse me sir, we caught someone trying to sneak into the arcology, he had some guns on him sir" said the person at the other end, "right, meet me in the prison" said Eddy and hung up. "Sorry babe I have to attend to something, I'll be back later" said Eddy as he left.

Down in the deep catacombs of the arcology was Eddy's infamous prison, he would stick you in here if you didn't pay the rent or broke any other law. There was also a torture chamber, where Eddy would extract the info he wanted from whomever he wanted. The currant occupant had been caught trying to sneak some guns into the arcology, he was a member of Edd's Army, he was supplying the spies inside the arcology. Right now he was hanging by his arms in shackles wearing only wearing his jeans, his feet were chained to the floor, he wasn't wearing any shoes either. Eddy came in with his head of security. "So, you're the one who thought you could sneak some illegal guns into my peaceful arcology?" the boy said nothing, he just looked at the floor. "I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way, good" said Eddy "Captain, give the electric treatment" said Eddy to his head of security: Captain Jason Kruse. "Gladly sir" said Capt J sadistically. Eddy stood back. The captain got some electric pads, attached them to the prisoners neck, stomach, nipples, back and upper legs. He put a cloth in his mouth. The prisoner bit down and awaited the pain. Jason Kruse turned up the voltage. A sudden flow of electricity rushed through the prisoner's body causing him tense every muscle. The boy screamed in pain as the electricity began to burn him, his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth began to foam. After 5 minutes the captain cut the flow, the boy ceased his cries of agony. Now he hung loosely, his body smoked and large bruises began to form around the electric pads and on his extremities.

Eddy left and the captain dropped the controller and left too. The boy hung by the chains and drifted in and out of conscience. Blood began to drip out of his mouth forming a puddle on the floor.

(A/N) Thanks for reading, the more reviews I get, the more effort I'll put into the chapters. :-)


	4. Open Fire

Open Fire!

(A/N) Thank you Thirteen Moons, i do and ecntlr for the reviews.

Edd sat at his desk and looked at the report Ivan had given him. It was a basic supplies report, the rocket fuel, jet engines, building materials and missiles had all arrived. There were several chapters each detailing a different aspect of the operation. One line in the recruits section caught Edd's eye. "Scout 16 failed to arrive at selected drop off spot. New intel tells us that he was captured by AR police. Current position: AR prison. Rescue mission at 8.00 am tomorrow."

Edd pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ivan "Ivan, what is this I read about a rescue mission?" asked Edd as he continued to read the report, "yes sir, one of my men was captured the other day, he's new sir, only been a week since he left training, I was going to take a couple of men to go and get him back" replied Ivan, "very well, don't die. God speed" replied Edd and hung up. He turned around to face the door, "you? What are you doing here?"...

Ivan chose his two best men, Jake "Bullet Time" Turner and Isaac "Depot" Robinson. Jake was a pro sniper, the best in the arcologies, Isaac was an explosives expert and Ivan was a master with his modified AK-47. Ivan and Isaac would break into the AR arcology and rescue the prisoner and Jake would take out anyone trying to follow them from the top of the ECA arcology.

Ivan put on his trademark balaclava, picked up his AK-47 and walked out into the streets of Limbo. Dusk was upon the area, people walked around minding their own business. Ivan walked down the dirt road toward the bar at the end where he met Isaac. He sat down next to him, "you all ready?" asked Ivan, "ready as I'll ever be" replied Isaac. The two got up and walked out of the bar, Ivan took out his walkie-talkie "Jake, you got the area covered?" asked Ivan "yup, gotta couple guards by the main entrance, but there's a vent a few metres away" came a crackling voice, "OK, we'll take the vent" replied Ivan. Ivan and Isaac walked to the front gate of the arcology, they hid behind one the buildings so that the guards wouldn't see their guns, "Jake make a distraction" said Ivan into the walkie-talkie, Jake didn't reply instead he fired a single shot into one of the gas canisters causing a small explosion. The guards rushed over to extinguish the flames. Ivan and Isaac ran to the vent and crawled in.

"OK, we're in" said Ivan over the walkie-talkie. They crawled through the small vent until they reached another opening. They opened it and dropped down into the hallway below. There was no one around. The hallway was nicely carpeted and had good lighting, elevator music played in the background. "I could get used to this" said Isaac looking around "don't. We're only here for the mission. Although this is a nice place" said Ivan admiring the surroundings. They began to hear voices ahead, they looked around the corner and saw the HUB of the arcology. A huge room going up 10 floors. People were walking around going to their various destinations, it was like a shopping mall. There was a elevator at the far end of the HUB, there were guards on either side of it. "That must be the lift that goes down to the prison" thought Ivan, "Isaac, we got to get to that lift, but keep a low profile" said Ivan. Isaac put his M1911 Colt into his jacket pocket, "were are you going to put your AK?" asked Isaac noticing Ivan had nowhere to put his gun. "I'll put it over my shoulder and hope no one notices" said Ivan, Isaac thought he was being sarcastic, but he wasn't.

Ivan put his AK-47 over his shoulder, removed his balaclava and walked out into the crowd followed closely by Isaac. They walked through the crowd, Isaac kept his eyes on the target but Isaac kept looking at all the girls who walked past them, "Ivan did you see what that chick was wearing, damn". Ivan and Isaac were a few metres away from the lift, the guards were armed with M4 Carbines. "Isaac, when say, draw out your gun and hold up the guard on the left, I'll take the right" said Ivan without looking away from the two guards, "OK". Ivan walked up to one of the guards, who noticed Ivan's AK hanging by his side, but was too slow to react, Ivan had his gun pointed at him before he could aim at Ivan, Isaac had the other guard at point-blank range before he could help the other guard. "Get into the lift, both of you" demanded Ivan, the guards had their hands in the air and walked into the lift with Ivan and Isaac. Once they were in and the doors had closed Ivan and Isaac knocked out the guards and took their guns. Ivan pressed a button and the lift began to descend. The two rebels climbed up onto the top of the lift and waited for it to reach the bottom. It reached the prison level and doors opened with a ding.

When no one came out the guards looked inside and saw the two unconscious guards lying on the floor. Ivan dropped down and smashed the first guard in the gut with butt of his gun then Isaac dropped down and grabbed the second guard and whacked his head against the wall of the lift knocking him out, Ivan knocked the gun out of the first guards hands and grabbed his hair and held his throat, "where are you keeping the kid, he got caught with a batch of weapons a few days ago" asked Ivan, "he's in the ... gasp ... torture room, through there" wheezed the guard pointing to a door , "good" said Ivan, he then smacked the guards head against the wall and let his body crumple to the floor.

The guys opened the door and saw the victim hanging by his arms and the puddle of dried up blood. "Oh, shit, glad that's not me" said Isaac, "yeah yeah, help me get him down" said Ivan getting annoyed. The boy awoke as they undid the chains, "hey, 'bout bloody time they sent someone" he said faintly. Ivan and Isaac supported him on their shoulders, "OK, let's get the hell out of here" said Ivan as they headed for the lift. But when the opened the torture room doors the guards had awoken and called back up. The three ducked behind some crates as a hail of gun fire ricocheted of the walls. Ivan gave the prisoner the M4 he had taken off the guards. Ivan and Isaac opened fire on the guards, sending them running for cover. Ivan blind-fired his whole clip then loaded his grenade launcher attachment on his AK, he fired the grenade.

The explosion sent the six guards flying. Five of them died but one was still alive, he was too shell shocked to fight and lay on the ground in a daze. The three rebels walked into the lift and ascended back to the HUB floor.

Once at the top they fires several shots into the air, "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN" yelled Ivan , the people in the HUB got down, some of them started running, a few screamed. The was a large pillar next to Ivan that supported the floor above them, "Isaac, put the bomb here" said Ivan pointing at the large pillar. Isaac took out a satchel of C4 explosives. He attached it to the pillar and set the timer for 5 minutes. They walked over to the front entrance that to led to Limbo, on the far end of the HUB twenty or thirty heavily armed soldiers came in and began firing at the rebels. "We better go" said Ivan and began to run to the exit, "oh yeah, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU RUN" yelled Ivan to all the civilians who were still lying down. They all got up and began to run in every which way.

The rebels ran out of the arcology as the soldiers continued to shoot at them. "We need cover" yelled Ivan into his walkie-talkie, "can do" replied Jake. Jake looked through his sniper scope and aimed.

Ivan, Isaac and the prisoner ran through Limbo, bullets hitting the ground and buildings all around them. Jake fired a shot, one of the soldiers firing at the rebels looked as if he jumped backwards and landed on his back. "SNIPER" yelled one of the soldiers "FALL BACK" he yelled again. The soldiers stopped firing and started running back to the arcology. Jake fired again hitting one of the soldiers square in the back. The three kept on running until they got to a safe distance. "woah, that was fun" said Isaac almost jumping with excitement and hugging Ivan, Ivan was laughing and catching his breath. "HA,ha, OK, come on now, you take the scout back the base, I'll see you later" said Ivan still laughing slightly walking off.

Isaac took the scout back to the main base as Ivan went back home to check up on Tanya.

(A/N) Thank you for reading, I'll get a new chapter up soon.


	5. Plot Revealed

Plot Revealed 

(A/N) This chapter isn't really important to the story, only the first couple of paragraphs, the rest is just showing the relationship between Ivan and Tanya. So you can skip most of it if you want.

Edd sat in his leather chair, he stared at the person standing by the door, "You? What are you doing here?" asked Edd to the person at the far end of his office, "oh, I'm sure you know. I bet you also know what I want" said the person. "Marie. It's been so long" said Edd calmly, "Double D, I've missed you, so this is where you've been these last two years" she replied, "Yes, well, about why you're here?" said Edd. "Oh Double D, you think I don't know about your little operation, about Ivan and his troops, about the third arcology?" she said as she walked over to Edd and sat on his desk. "You've changed Marie. You got a bit of sun, clean teeth and tidy hair for once" said Edd trying to change the subject, "Don't avoid the answer Double D, you may have the other two blind to your schemes, but not me" she said as she walked behind Edd and put her hands on his shoulders. "I see you're not one to be fooled" said Edd, "You got most of it figured out, but not the biggest bit" "You mean how you plan to blast off in your giant spaceship and colonise distant planets?" she replied coolly. Edd felt nervous, "Was it that obvious?" he asked trying to stay calm, "well you know, what with the giant rockets and all that".

Edd was seriously worried, if Marie Kanker knew of his plans, who else did? "We'd have been great together Double D" she said as she walked away "We can still be together" blurted Edd, "Who knows, maybe one day" she said. She walked out the door and into the lift heading down.

Edd was left alone. Alone to think about what to do. How did she know? Has she told anyone else?

Ivan walked into his house and put his AK-47 on the table. He sat down and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "What a day" he thought. Tanya came through, she rubbed her eyes, she'd just woken up. "Morning" she said, she joined Ivan on the couch and snuggled up to him, he put his arms around her. "Where were you last night" she asked. Tanya didn't know that Ivan was part of Edd's Army, she didn't even know about Edd's Army, Ivan didn't know how to tell her. "There were gun shots, they woke me up and you weren't with me" she said, "sorry, I was busy, had some early morning call outs. You seem better" he said trying to change the subject "yeah, much better" she replied. Tanya was Ivan's girlfriend, they would be married but are still under the age limit.

Tanya was 14 years old, same as Ivan,she had long black hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes. She only reached Ivan's shoulders and was quite cute. She had about D cup sized breasts. She thought Ivan was a Limbo policeman and that is why he carried around an AK-47. Ivan felt really bad about lying to her all the time, but one day he'll tell her.

"So what do you want to do today" she asked happily, "I don't mind, I'm happy doing whatever you want to do" he replied. She sat on his lap with her legs either side of him, "come on, you have to want to do something" she asked "fine, how about I take you shopping in one of the arcologies" he said, "yeah, let's do that" she said happily, "I got paid yesterday, so I got some free cash" he said. He had just got paid, by Edd, $3,000. Most of it was in the arcology bank, but he kept a few hundred in cash. Ivan owned a car, it was a Dodge Charger muscle car like the one in "Dukes of Hazard". He rarely used it and only took it out when he was taking Tanya places. There were several roads in Limbo: One large on that connected the two arcologies, one that went all around Limbo and several little roads that branched off from the large road. Only the large road was made from tar, the others were just dirt roads. Ivan was one of twenty other people who owned a car.

Him and Tanya got into the car and drove off towards the ECA, Ivan thought it would be better there, seeing how he had blown away a large chunk of the AR earlier that day. The ECA was just as good as the AR when it came to purchasable goods. Tanya went around and bought most of the things, Ivan just paid and followed her around. She mostly bought clothes, she didn't get to buy clothes that often, so when given a chance, she took it. She bought: 3 shirts (2 for her & 1 for Ivan), 2 pairs of jeans, new underwear, some jewelery and a new pair of trainers. By the end of the day Ivan had run out of cash, but as long as Tanya was happy, he was happy. They put all the stuff in the boot of the car and drove home. It was dark when they got home. After the car was unloaded and all the stuff was where it should be, Ivan collapsed on the bed exhausted, he hadn't slept in 20 hours. "Ivan, you're not tired, are you?" asked Tanya as she came in and lay down on top of him, "a little" he said with his eyes shut, "oh come on, just stay up a little longer, please" she begged, "fine" said Ivan sitting up, Tanya came and sat down on his lap again, she started kissing him and he kissed back.

Ivan's cell phone went off, "oh bloody hell" he shouted, "sorry Tanya, not tonight" he said as he got up. He was annoyed because now he had to go see Edd which meant that he won't be getting any sleep and he had leave Tanya alone again. Ivan went down into the tunnel that lead to the main base, once there he went down another tunnel that lead to the room where he and Edd met.

Edd went down his secret lift to the meeting place with Ivan. He got there, "Ivan, we have a problem" said Edd before Ivan had a chance to greet him, "a problem? What sir?" asked Ivan, almost insulted that there could be a problem with his operation. "We have leak, someone else knows of the operation" said Edd as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Who sir?" asked Ivan worriedly, "That doesn't matter, just search for any leaks in communications and recruits" ordered Edd as he walked back to his office, "Yes sir" replied Ivan as he walked back towards the base.

"Isaac, begin emergency code A15 G10" said Ivan to Isaac, who was checking a box M16s. "Ivan, are you sure, we've never needed to run anything like that before" said Isaac, surprised. Code A15 G10 was an emergency code to begin a search and interrogation of everyone. All recruits were interrogated, had their lockers and rooms searched. All computer networks were scanned one by one for any leak. All passwords, access cards and locks were changed. All spies in the field were brought back and then moved around. It was an operation to get rid of any spy or hacker in the system. It took a long time to complete and was tiring.

Thanks for reading. I'll post a new chapter soon. Also I'm making a zombie fic too so tell me what you think about that.


	6. Seek and Destroy

Seek and Destroy 

Eddy was checking his E-mail on his laptop when his cell phone started ringing. "Talk to me" said Eddy when he picked up his phone. "Sir! We've just been attacked. They took the prisoner" came the worried voice of his captain, "WHAT! How could they have done that" asked Eddy angrily, "we don't know sir. They appeared out of no where and killed several soldiers before escaping into Limbo and blowing up a portion of the HUB. "OK. I'm coming down, meet me at the barracks" ordered Eddy as he got into his lift and descended down to the barracks level.

(A/N) Just so you know since the Divide the layout of the arcologies has changed.

Eddy arrived at the barracks where he was to meet the captain of his private army. Soldiers were rushing around, being moved to lower levels to help with the tidy up. The captain was standing by one of the entrances. "Sir" said the captain at attention and saluting Eddy. "Captain" said Eddy greeting him, "So, explain what happened" said Eddy crossing his arms, "Well sir. Two rebels infiltrated the Arcology, knocked out two guards made their way down to the prison, rescued the prisoner, killed several guards who came to stop them, blew up a pillar in the HUB and escaped into Limbo. Some soldiers went after them but they where shot by snipers." explained Eddy's captain.

Eddy was not pleased at all. "Well. I'll contact the ECA government and see what they have to say about this" said Eddy turning his back to the captain and walking back to his office.

Eddy was about to phone the ECA government, but before he could he noticed the dark figure behind him. He spun around and saw none other than Marie Kanker. "KANKER! What do you want? How did you get in here" demanded Eddy still shocked, "Relax Eddy. I'm not here to cause trouble, just to give you the heads up. It wasn't the ECA that blew up your precious arcology." said Marie as she tossed a file onto Eddy's desk, "What's that?" asked Eddy looking at the red file, "It will answer all your questions" she said calmly as she walked away.

Eddy opened the file and read the contents. It was full of information about Edd's Army and the agents and soldiers. The first page was about Ivan:

Ivan Sratnikov is the commander of Edd's Army. He first came to the Arcologies in 2006 and set up a home in Limbo. (See fig. 2) He came with his girlfriend Tanya Sokolov. They live together in his house in Limbo.

Ivan is know to be great leader and courageous warrior, a serious threat to any opposition. He owns a heavily modified Ak-47 and is well trained in using it. He has contacts in both arcologies and Limbo, his main supplier of weapons and vehicles is one Rolf Bjorg, a Scandinavian immigrant.

Eddy got angry. He remembered Rolf, "How dare that low life son-of-a bitch betray me like that" Eddy thought assuming everyone was on his side, "I should have him arrested" he thought, this made him think: "If Rolf betrayed me, what about everyone else from my past." Eddy phoned up his Captain, "Hey Captain, want a way to make up for loosing that prisoner" said Eddy happily, "Yes sir" replied his Captain eagerly, "Then you can track down and arrest these people:

Rolf Bjorg – His farm outside Limbo.

Kevin Davis – His apartment, 4856 in our Arcology.

Sarah Jones – Her apartment, 342 in the ECA.

Jimmy Jackson – Sharing an apartment with Sarah Jones.

Johnny Smith – Last seen in Limbo, near the ECA entrance.

"Yes sir" said the Captain.

Eddy put his feet up on his desk and smiled to himself. He opened the top draw on his desk and took out his Mark XIX Desert Eagle. He looked at his reflection and the shine, "I'll be using you soon my pet" he whispered to it.

It was 2:00 am on a cool Monday morning when Eddy's military arrived outside Rolf's farm. Rolf was still asleep when they sneaked in.

A team of 5 soldiers crept to his front door and picked the lock. The floor boards creaked underneath them. Rolf, being a light sleeper, heard this and awoke. He grabbed the Uzi from under his bed. The team reached Rolf's bedroom door and the front man began to turn the handle. Rolf pulled the trigger and unloaded a whole clip into his door. The first two soldiers where almost shredded by the hail of bullets. The door was blown off as the remaining soldiers opened fire.

Rolf ran out off ammo and jumped out of the window. He began to sprint to safety. The soldiers reached the window. One of them took and aim and fired three rounds into Rolf's back. The bullets passed right through him and he collapsed the ground. The blood formed a pool around him as he died.

Meanwhile... In the ECA.

4 SWAT members from Eddy's police force where standing outside Sarah and Jimmy's apartment.

The leader was counting down on his fingers, 5...4...3...2...1... He kicked the clean off it's hinges and stormed in followed by the rest of the team, guns aiming everywhere, he kicked in the door to Jimmy's room and aimed at his head, the laser settling between the eyes of a screaming Jimmy clutching his blanket as if there was no tomorrow.

The others went into Sarah's room. She had already armed herself with a baseball bat. She whacked the first soldier over the head before the other two could shot her in the legs. They fired 3 shots each into her upper legs. The bullets minced the muscles and shattered her femur. She fell to the floor in agony. They grabbed her arms and dragged her into the living room leaving a long blood stain in the carpet.

The leader grabbed Jimmy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the living room where the others where waiting. One carried Sarah, one carried Jimmy and the other carried the other SWAT member who Sarah had smashed.

Another SWAT team was outside Kevin's apartment. The three members had their guns at the ready.

The first member opened the while the second threw in a can of tear gas. Kevin ran out a few seconds later, his eyes watery and his sight blurred. The third member of the SWAT team clubbed Kevin in the back of his head knocking him out. Kevin fell forward limply. They gabbed him a took him to the Private lift. They descended down to the infamous prison level.

7:00 am – Ivan drove the truck, followed by several others, along the long passage that led to the secret entrance in Rolf's barn. They were going to pick up a shipment of supplies. They reached the large door and Ivan got out. He walked to an intercom, "Hey Rolf, it's us open up" he said into it.

No answer.

"Rolf!" He shouted "Rolf! Answer me, come on, open up" he said again.

Still no answer.

"Something is wrong" thought Ivan, "Ok, turn this around, we gotta go through Limbo" ordered Ivan to the convoy. Going through Limbo was risky. It drew too much attention to them and had to be done one vehicle at a time, so it was a slow business. The five vehicles drove through Limbo, turning many heads. Two of the pick-ups had mounted machine guns on the back, this was a major source of unwanted attention.

Ivan had changed places and was now manning the front machine gun. They drove through Limbo until they reached the large gateway. The only door in the wall that separated Limbo from the rest of the world. They passed through and followed the wall to Rolf's farm.

At first nothing seemed out of place, although it was unusually quiet. Rolf usually has his tractor going, but not today. The convoy stopped and the drivers got out. Ivan looked around, "You guys go check inside and you go check the barns" he ordered to his troops. They did as they were told. Ivan went and checked round back. That is where he saw it. Rolf's lifeless corpse lying on the ground, "Oh SHIT" he said as he ran up to see if he was OK. He checked his pulse. Nothing. His walkie-talkie went of, "Yeah?" he answered "Sir, we found some bullet holes and a pair of D.Bs, we think he may have been attacked" said one of his drivers, "Yeah, look out his window" replied Ivan, he saw the face of his driver in the window and waved.

Ivan and his soldiers dragged Rolf's body to the car. As they did this an AR troop carrier stopped in front of Rolf's house and opened fire.

Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be put on soon. :)


	7. All out War

All out War

(A/N) Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Here is the 7th chapter, enjoy.

The Troop carrier opened fire on the group of rebels. One of them got hit before they could see who was firing. The large shell blew straight through him as he collapsed to the floor. The others ran for cover, but the troop carrier's gun could easily penetrate the wooden house. Splinters flew everywhere as the carrier destroyed Rolf's house. "Shit shit shit" said Ivan through gritted teeth, "give me a smoke grenade" he ordered to one of his troops, the soldier obeyed and gave him one.

Ivan chucked it round the corner and waited for it to detonate. The cloud of smoke filled the area, blinding the carrier to their movements. "OK, on three: throw all your frags" said Ivan as he waited for the cloud to fill. "One, Two, THREE!!" Ivan and his soldiers ran out into the smoke and threw their grenades where they imagined the carrier was.

Four small explosions were heard followed by one large one. Shrapnel flew everywhere hitting one soldier in his upper leg. He buckled onto the ground screaming in pain. "LET'S GO" ordered Ivan. He picked up the wounded soldier and dragged him to the waiting pick-ups. They drove away at full speed back to Limbo. They followed the dusty dirt road back to Limbo's main entrance. Ivan was manning the machine gun on the back.

Two AR jeeps began to chase them through Limbo's streets and opened fire. Ivan returned the fire. He fired at their tires causing one to flip over and crash into a nearby building. The second one was armed with a machine similar to Ivan's and was riddling the car with bullet holes. One shot hit the tire causing Ivan's car to lose control. Ivan held on for dear life as the car collided with one of the many clay houses. Ivan held on tight but let go when the car smashed through the wall. He flew through the air and hit an internal wall. Luckily for him the wall was thin so he passed through it but stopped on the other side.

He lay among the rubble on the ground. Still, blood began to drip from his mouth...

Eddy was watching CSI: Miami on his 40 inch, plasma TV. Nazz walked in holding a blue folder. "This came for you" she said handing him the folder. He opened it and read it eagerly. It read:

ARREST REPORT

At 2:00 am on 3rd July 2011 a SWAT team approached the residents on Rolf Bjorg, a farmer outside of Limbo, a suspected member a terrorist group. The team was met by strong resistance that resulted in the death of two SWAT members and of Rolf Bjorg. The team captain stated that they had no other choice but to kill Rolf Bjorg.

At the same time another SWAT team arrived at the residency of a Sarah Jones and Jimmy Jackson . Two successful arrests were made at the cost of one slightly concussed SWAT team member and some severe damage to Sarah Jones' legs. The members stated that the damage was necessary to control the suspect. The suspects are currently awaiting questioning in the AR prison.

At 2:30 am on 3rd July 2011 a SWAT team arrested Kevin Davis at his home in The AR. There were no casualties or injuries sustained during the arrest. The suspect in currently awaiting interrogation in the AR prison.

Johnny Smith could not be arrested due to the fact that he is deceased. He died in of a brain tumor last year.

Eddy was pleased.

The other four trucks arrived back at the base a few minutes later. One of the drivers informed Isaac Robinson of what happened. "Dammit, then our cover is blown" Isaac said angrily but calm, "And what happened to Ivan?" he asked "We don't know sir. His car crashed back in Limbo, it looked pretty bad and he was on the machine gun. We don't know if he survived" replied the driver.

"SIR!" yelled one of the computer technicians, "We got a large number of AR infantry and amour advancing on our position" he continued, "Oh no. They know we're here. Geez Ivan why did you pick today to go missing" said Isaac worriedly. Isaac went up to the main communication tower and picked up the load speaker, "EVERYONE. MOVE INTO EMERGANCY POSITION ALPHA ZULU."

Alpha Zulu was the attack command. All troops got into vehicles and moved into Limbo. It was the last stand, an invasion of Limbo.

The troops ran around, got changed into their amour, got their weapons and moved along the corridor to Limbo. Several tanks began to drive to the exit followed by some machine gun mounted pick up trucks. The underground entrance to Limbo was located just outside the ECA entrance. It was hidden as part of the road. The road would drop down forming a ramp and the vehicles would drive up that.

Above ground it was just a normal day. There were several tanks and trucks full of soldiers advancing to the ECA along the one wide, main road that connected the two arcologies. They were half way there when the ground in front of them collapsed and 20 or so pick-up trucks flew out and surrounded them. The troops in the trucks jumped out and began to shoot at the rebels.

The trucks scattered in all directions as the rebel tanks came up the large ramp and opened fire on the AR tanks. The fighting spread all across Limbo as one army chased the other then swapped. The fighting settled into a series of small skirmishes across Limbo. Neither side had any clear front lines. The corpses of AR troops and rebels dotted the main road along with the smoldering remains of destroyed tanks and technicals.

(A/N) Just so you have a better idea of what the fighting looks like, imagine the street fighting in Afghanistan.

Two technicals sped down one of the smaller roads of Limbo. They were followed closely by two AR jeeps and one AR Humvee. The walls were closely packed, only 4 metres wide allowing only one car through at a time. The gunner of the second technical fired at the Jeeps who were getting closer. The bullets riddled the bonnet of the Jeep until one shell killed the driver in a puff of blood. The Jeep swerved out of control and smashed through the walls of building. It destroyed the supports causing the whole thing to collapse.

There were several rebels on the roof of three story building, they were shooting the AR vehicles as they drove by. An AR tank came round the corner and fired a shell into the first floor causing the building to collapse and knock over the building next to it. The roof disappeared under the rebels' feet as they fell towards the ground.

The two technicals continued to speed down the roads of Limbo. An AR tank drove into the road and aimed it's turret. It fired a shell that collided with the front technical. It exploded sending shrapnel in all directions. The gunner was sent flying 20 metres into the air and landed on the roof of a nearby building. The other technical did half a donut and speed off in the opposite direction, sending dust flying from it's wheels.

An AR UH-60 Black Hawk took off followed by several others. They spread out over Limbo with one coming to a hover over a group of rebels who were hiding behind the remains of a blown up tank, they were in a fire fight with some AR troops across the road. The gunner of the mini-gun opened fire on them. The stream of bullets practically disintegrated the rebels.

As the helicopter hovered above the main road, it failed to notice the rebels with a MK-153 SMAW. (A/N) Just look up anything you don't understand on wikipedia.) The rebel aimed his rocket launcher at the Black Hawk and fired. The streak of white smoke made straight for the chopper. A direct hit.

The flaming remains fell to earth and hit the roof of a building. It fell straight through and hit the ground causing a second explosion which destroyed the building completely. Another helicopter quickly came over and fired a missile into the building the rebels were hiding in. The explosion blew half the building off. But the rebels had moved quickly and escaped the fiery death.

Three rebels ran through a bombed out building. They were armed with AK-47s with grenade launcher add-ons. They moved through the rubble and debris as they made their way to assist a group rebels pinned down by enemy fire. They were crossing a road when some AR troops opened fire. They quickly ducked behind cover and returned fire. They were hiding behind some rubble while the enemy was hiding behind a destroyed technical. One of the rebels fired his grenade launcher into the middle of the enemy. The grenade detonated and sent them flying. One of them had his leg blown off.

The battle continued until late at night. By 8:00pm there was finally a clear front-line. The rebels controlled the south, the entrance to the ECA and the entrance to the rebel base. The AR controlled the north, the entrance to the AR and most of Limbo's residences.

Thank you for reading. You know the drill, send in reviews or no updates!!


	8. It Emerges

It Emerges

(A/N) Just so people know, this whole story is actually just a giant prologue to a story I'll add once this is finished. The next story will be much more E,E n' E centred.

Tanya was in the living room watching TV when out of nowhere a load explosion rocked the house. Tanya jumped up and ran outside to what it was. Two technicals sped past followed by a Humvee with a stinger attachment on top. It fired another missile that exploded next to one of the technicals sending it spinning in the air and crashing into a house on the side of the road.

She ran back inside and grabbed her cell phone and phoned Ivan. But he didn't pick up. "Dammit. Where is he?" she thought. At that moment two rebels came into her house, taking her by surprise. "Tanya? Are you OK" asked Isaac, "Isaac! What are you doing here" asked Tanya, who knew Isaac as one of Ivan's friends. "Relax. I'm here to take you to safety" he said trying to calm her down, "What's going on? Where's Ivan?" she asked as Isaac lead her to the waiting technical. "Look, I'll explain on the way" he said.

Isaac drove along the main road towards the ramp that lead to the rebel base. "OK. Here's the story: Ivan was the leader of a military organisation called Edd's Army. We began an attack after we realized that the AR was sending it's army to destroy us. Ivan went to collect some supplies earlier today, but found out that our dealer had been killed by the AR. On his way back his car crashed, we're not sure where though. He believe he may have died in the crash. I came to get you once the attack began. Limbo isn't safe right now" Isaac explained. "So Ivan's dead" said Tanya disbelievingly.

Isaac drove down the ramp and along the corridor. "We don't know" said Isaac trying to keep her hopes up, "but we've taken many loses and many technicals have crashed, so we don't know which one Ivan was in". He stopped by one of the communication towers. "Come on. You'll be safe in here" he said as he lead Tanya up the stairs to the top of the tower.

He opened the door and saw the bodies of three radio operators. Dead in their seats. Three AR troops aimed their guns at the back of Isaac and Tanya's heads. "Get on the floor" ordered one of the AR troops. His face was hidden behind the helmet that the AR soldiers wore. Isaac and Tanya got down onto their knees with their hands behind their heads. "Ha ha. Well now boys. It seems we got a little bit of time before we gotta take these prisoners back to the base. What do you say we have a little fun fun first" suggested the first soldier, "Yeah. It would be such a waste to pass up a chance with this one" said the second soldier, stroking Tanya's hair, "Ha ha, yeah. I'm going first" said the third soldier. "No one go's first" said a figure standing in the door way. He was holding an AK-47 in his right hand. He pulled the trigger and gunned down the three AR soldiers.

The bullets cut through their armour and pierced the skin. They fell to the floor and bled from the holes in their chests. The figure moved into the light. "Ivan!" shouted Tanya as she jumped into his arms. Ivan wrapped his right arm around Tanya tightly. His left arm hung loosely by his side. His left shoulder looked swollen and in a weird position. Isaac noticed this. "Ivan, what happened to your arm?" Isaac asked looking at the strangely shaped shoulder. "Oh, that? I don't know. It looks dislocated but it doesn't hurt to bad" said Ivan looking at his shoulder.

"We gotta take you to the doctor. He's out in the field right now. Come on I'll take you there" said Isaac. The three got into the technical and it drove to the field hospital in Limbo. Tanya and Ivan sat in the back seat of the Series III Land Rover. The large tent that was the field hospital was full of beds with injured rebels on them. Some were missing legs, others had bullets wounds. There were several doctors and nurses around looking after them.

The head doctor was in his office getting some pain killers for a trooper. "Doc. I think you better give Ivan's arm a check" said Isaac who was supporting Ivan. (Once the adrenaline had worn off Ivan's arm began to hurt.) Doc could tell just by looking at it that Ivan's arm was definitely dislocated. "This may hurt a bit. I suggest you put this in your mouth" warned Doc giving Ivan a cloth to bit down on. The doctor snapped Ivan's arm into position. Ivan spazzed back trying to take in the pain.

Edd was watched over Limbo from his office. He saw the explosions and the vehicles rushing around. He saw the helicopters flying around and being shot down. It was like watching a movie. "I thinks it's time we let them have a break" said Edd to Marie, who was hiding in the shadows. "Indeed" she agreed as she walked into the light. "You know. You are truly smart. Those sisters of yours were really holding you back" said Edd "Yes. That's why I'm here and they're down there" she said looking down at Limbo.

Edd phoned Ivan. "Greetings Ivan. I just called to say that it is time we let our enemy see our power" said Edd, "Yes sir" came Ivan's tired voice.

Edd pressed a button on his computer and a loading bar appeared, it slowly filled up. An earthquake shook the arcologies as a huge portion of the forest north of Limbo, outside the walls, lowered then separated leaving a giant, smoking, rectangle as long as Limbo and as tall as the arcologies. From this large abyss a massive structure emerged. I wasn't an arcology but a spaceship resembling the ones in the Quake 4 intro**(A/N) If you don't know what I'm talking about just look up "Quake 4 intro" on Youtube, the big ships are the ones I'm taking about.)**. The massive, dormant engines lay near Eddy's arcology and the bridge near Ed's arcology.

Meanwhile in the Eddy's office, Eddy was on his laptop. Suddenly the whole office began to shake. Eddy nearly fell over as he stood up. He ran unsteadily to the window and looked at the giant hole appearing in the forest. His jaw dropped as the massive vessel appeared from inside it. He ran to his phone and hastily dialled his captain. "Captain, Look at the forest, something weird is happening" he said quickly, "I know sir, I've sent some troops to investigate" replied his captain, "also sir. The rebels seem to falling back to this thing, I think they've got something planned".

Back at the Rebel field hospital...

The doctor had reset Ivan's arm and put it in a sling. "There we go. You should be fine as long as you don't use this arm too much" said Doc as he finished tying the knot in the sling. The whole field hospital was packing up and moving to the space ship, the new HQ. The large trucks were being escorted by tanks and helicopters. In one clearing a Mi-24 Hind attack helicopter landed. Edd got out of it and walked over to where Ivan, Isaac and Tanya were waiting. Isaac saluted and Ivan tried too but couldn't because of his broken arm.

"Greetings Ivan, Isaac" said Edd warmly, "and you must be Tanya" he said noticing Tanya. Tanya nodded in confirmation. "I would like you three to join me in my helicopter as me move to our new Headquarters" offered Edd as he gestured towards his helicopter. "Thank you sir" replied Ivan. The four got into the helicopter and took off, it was two AH-64 Apache helicopters.

Tanya looked out the window down at the smoking remains of Limbo. She saw the many rebel soldiers and vehicles moving towards the spaceship. After a brief flight they arrived at the vessel. Tanya looked at the large writing on the side "Warlord". They landed near a large ramp that lead into the ship.

(A/N) Thank you for reading, send some reviews and I'll update sooner.


	9. The End is Near

The End is Near

Eddy watched from his office. The sun was rising in the east behind the other arcology. The long shadow reached all across Limbo, or at least, what was once Limbo. The bombed out buildings and smoking remains of various vehicles were all that remained of the once happy, although poor, town.

Meanwhile on the spaceship "Warlord". Tanya awoke in her assigned room. It was a 3x6 metre room with her bed in one corner, a desk in another and some shelves for her clothes on the wall near her bed. The carpet was a deep blue colour and the walls were the same colour, but the top half was light blue. The door was metal and painted white. It was automatic and slid open when ever you stood on the pressure sensors. You could lock the door by putting your password into panel on the side of the door, or swipe your card through the card reader next to the panel.

Tanya sat up and rubbed her eyes. For a few seconds she didn't know where she was, but the memoires returned quickly. She got up and changed into her clothes. She walked towards the door and it opened with a "thwispk". She walked out into the hallway.

The hallway floor was made from black granite with grey specks. The walls were painted white. She followed the hallway until she reached an intersection. On the wall was sign with arrow pointing towards the bridge and another towards the rec room. She continued on her way to the bridge.

The bridge was a large semi-circle room with a high ceiling. The room was full of computers and other screens. No one was up here, most engineers were tuning the engines on the far end of the vessel. The military were outside defending the gate from the AR troops, so the whole ship was pretty quiet, only the humming of the computers disturbed the silence.

Meanwhile in the AR...

"Why can't you breach their defenses" demanded Eddy to his Captain over the phone, "Sir, they are too well fortified and are using large cannons on the ship to keep back our tanks and choppers" explained the Captain, "Captain, allow me to explain to you... You are to use any means necessary to break their hold, any means necessary" said Eddy slowly before slamming the receiver down. Nazz walked in wearing her bikini, "What's the matter Eddy" she said as she stroked his head, "Everyone is useless, no one does their job right"

Outside the "Warlord" main entrance...

Ivan was crouching behind a concrete block as bullets whizzed all around him. Behind him were more troops, one blind fired over the blocks and for a few seconds the enemy fire stopped but quickly started up again. Ivan pulled a grenade out of jacket pocket, pulled the pin and threw it the block. His men and him ducked down as the grenade exploded sending shrapnel everywhere, a few pieces of debris landed on the soldiers. Ivan checked to see the remains of the soldiers. A smoking crater was all that remained of the enemy.

There was a hill behind where the enemy were and as Ivan and his troops were running over to the crater to see if they could salvage any gear, a tank rolled over the hill and opened fire with it's machine gun. One of the rebel troops was shredded as the shells tore through flesh and shattered bone. "Shit" thought Ivan as he dived behind another concrete block. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled into it "We got a tank on my position, need call-in assistance". "Roger that, please place in coordinates" replied to the cannon gunner. Ivan took out one bullet, it was painted blue to show that it was a tracer, he placed in the firing chamber and cocked his gun.

He stood up a fired the bullet at the tank. The bullet stuck in the thick armour and Ivan ducked back down, he spoke into the walkie-talkie again, "coordinates placed". "Roger that. Preparing to fire". Ivan crouched down as low as he could. On board the Warlord the cannon aimed and fired. The huge shell shot out and collided with the tank, blowing it to hell. The shock wave caused by the explosion sent Ivan flying with a shower of shrapnel and debris.

Back on the Warlord...

After exploring the ship for several hours Tanya was lying on her back on her bed, every once and a while she would hear a cannon fire. "When will all this be over?" she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to the window, she looked out over the smoking town that was once Limbo. She saw the sun coming closer to sunset, she looked at her watch: 6:39. She saw the transport trucks bringing in troops to the garage at the bottom of the ship. She left to see if Ivan was among them.

One of the many Captains working for Edd reported over the army wide network, "well done men. The enemy is retreating, we are pulling back most of our front line soldiers with only a few left to guard the entrances. We advise that you stay on high alert and be prepared to repel another attack, but relax, God knows you've earned it, Captain Remont: Out".

In Eddy's bedroom...

Nazz lay under the silk covers, naked. Eddy lay next to her smoking a Cuban cigar, only the best could satisfy his tastes. "So, what are you going to do now" asked Nazz quietly as she kissed Eddy, "I'm thinking of going down to the forward base to show that Captain how to run an army" replied Eddy, "cool, can I come" she asked, "Hey, if you want" said Eddy as he got out of bed and went to get dressed.

Eddy grabbed his personal weapon, a customised, gold Desert Eagle and put on a flak jacket. He put the gun and some ammo clips into a jacket pocket and

On the battlefield Eddy's Captain looked at his phone and thought about Eddy's order. He ordered his men to fall back to his position as he prepared a final assault.

Eddy walked down the long hallway, his gun hidden under his shirt. He took the elevator down the ground floor. The whole area was empty, all residents were ordered to remain in their homes until further notice. Eddy looked around, he saw a pile of shattered glass with a chunk of a pillar in the middle and large whole in the high, glass roof. A stray shell had hit one the pillars higher up and a piece had fallen through the glass roof.

Eddy walked past without caring. He pushed open the large doors into the courtyard of the arcology, it was a park like area with trees and paths and benches and stuff. He walked along the path to the entrance to guard garrison. He got into a nearby humvee and drove off.

He was driving down the central road through Limbo. Every once and a while he would see a rebel on the side of the road, they would shoot but the bullets just bounced off the armour.

As Eddy was driving, a rebel threw a grenade into the road. Eddy saw it and tried to swerve, but the grenade detonated under his left front tire, causing the vehicle to jump 6 feet in the air. The Humvee flipped over and landed upside down in a building.

Eddy crawled out and pulled out his gun. Two rebels ran over to check for survivors, but were met by two golden slugs each to the chest. Eddy got up and walked out, limping slightly. A helicopter hovered over head, it was a rebel Hind, it had two mini-guns attached instead of the usual cannons. The barrels began to spin but as the pilot was about to fire his head exploded. The cause of this was a sniper bullet that penetrated the glass and blew the rebels head off. The helicopter began to spin and descended to the ground. It hit the earth hard but didn't suffer too much damage. Eddy looked at the spaceship, then at the helicopter.

He opened the cockpit and pulled out the headless pilot. Eddy took his place in the helicopter, the seat was a little slippery from all the blood and liquefied brain matter, but otherwise ok. The blades began to spin and the helicopter took off heading towards the Warlord.

Marie Kanker had left her sisters soon after the Eds had built the first arcology. Once she realized that it was they who were holding her back she had left. Soon after leaving she started a "runaway motel" for any kid who wanted to be free from their parents or a better place to stay. Her group grew quickly and began to be more like a paramilitary organisation, they had illegally brought weapons and stolen equipment.

After the second arcology was built and the two split up, Marie moved her group into Eddy's arcology, he was too blinded by money he didn't even check the names. Her crime gang became more a mercenary company soon after, she supplied Eddy with his security...

Outside the Warlord...

Ivan got up, the ash and debris fell off him. He picked up his AK and began limping towards the ship.

Down in the deeps of the Warlord, in the engine maintenance room...

The head engineer pressed a button the intercom and spoke into it, "Captain the engines are ready. We will be ready for take off in 45 minutes". Edd replied from his office in the centre of the Warlord, "Excellent. Begin the warm up procedure. I need to make a speech".

Edd looked at Marie, who was sitting opposite him. "Care to join me as I address the masses" he offered, Marie didn't reply, she simply put out her hand and stood up in confirmation...

Eddy flew over the Warlord, he wasn't shot down because he had a rebel helicopter, he saw a large flat surface resembling a balcony on the side of the ship, he steered towards it to land...

Ok, I'm gonna leave there for now, I've had major writers block for ages and tons of school work. But I WILL update soon, expect two more chapters from this story then I'll release the sequel, which will much more E,EnE based.

DEADGOST - OUT


	10. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

(A/N) Ok, I'm gonna speed this chapter up so we can all to the ending and I can begin the sequel.

Eddy's helicopter landed on top of the Warlord. He had landed a little way away from the balcony. He jumped off a small ledge onto the balcony and he walked inside the ship.

Ivan walked into the hanger where he was met by an ecstatic Tanya. The two kissed and Ivan led them to sit down. "Tanya, I need to do something. But I want you stay in the cargo bay. Go to container 100bT and stay there, no matter what" Ivan said in a serious tone, "but why, what are you going to do" asked Tanya looking into Ivan's eyes. "Just promise me, OK?" replied Ivan, returning the look. "OK". The two kissed again and Tanya left to go to the cargo bay.

Container 100bT was Ivan's personal container and only Ivan and Tanya had a key.

Eddy walked along a corridor. He heard foot steps so he quickly hid in a small room that was nearby. He peeked through a crack in the door. He saw Edd walk past followed by Ivan and Isaac. After they had left Eddy left the room and continued in the same direction as Edd.

All of the rebel troops were massed in the main hanger, they were looking at the balcony were Edd was going to make his speech. Ivan and Isaac came out first and Ivan yelled out "ATTENTION!" All the soldiers snapped to attention.

Edd came out and began his speech, "Brothers. Congratulations to all of you. You have begun the greatest journey man kind has ever witnessed...

Eddy could hear Edd's voice and see the entrance to the balcony. He took out his gun and cocked it.

"... Let us mourn our dead and celebrate our living. For now we ascend into the great vastness of space, and the Warlord shall take us to galaxies unknown."

As Edd was making his speech, he didn't notice Ivan slowly taking out his pistol. It wasn't until Ivan loaded a clip into it did Edd turn around.

"Ivan, what are you doing...?

(A/N) Short? I know. Don't worry the next chapter will be more normal length. It will also be the very last chapter of this story. But here's a trailer for the sequel...

Edd got the wire and plugged himself into the mainframe. "Hurry up, they're gaining on us" urged Eddy, "quick Ed, block off the exit" ordered Eddy, "Can do boss" replied Ed.

Ed grabbed a nearby car, his biomods were strained lifting the weight. Ed pushed the car against the door way, blocking it...

Marie gazed upon the twisted being called Nikoli. What little of him was still human was scarred and twisted from the heavy implants. He stretched out his hand, a metallic skeleton, to help her up...


	11. The End

A Brave New World

This is the final chapter to my Gangs of Edtropolis fic. I'll get the sequel out if I get enough reviews, SO REVIEW IT!!

Ivan grabbed Edd and held his gun against Edd's head. Ivan held Edd's hands behind his back so Edd couldn't move them. "Ivan, what the hell are you doing" demanded Edd. Isaac turned his gun on Ivan and aimed for his head. "Isaac, help me. Get him away from me, quickly" pleaded Edd. "For the motherland" said Isaac to Ivan, who smiled in return. Isaac then turned his gun and aimed at Marie, who put her hands up.

The soldiers down below didn't know what to do, they just stared and looked around confused.

"What do you want Ivan" asked Edd, "We are taking this ship and you shall not stop us" replied Ivan. "What are you going to do with it. Sell it on the streets?" said Edd, "I was born in Snezinsk, formally known as Cheliablsk 70, the nuclear research outpost. After the Cold War my home was bought out by the Americans" said Ivan bitterly. "Is there a point to this sad story" replied Edd annoyed. "NOT THAT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND. Land, friends, dignity, all sold to the highest bidder, the United States of America. Even the technology that gave birth to this vessel is Russian. Developed by us" Ivan said angrily. "What do you intend to do?" asked Edd. "Russia will rise again" Ivan whispered in Edd's ear...

Eddy, who had been listening in the conversation, decided to do something... Eddy took his gun and stepped onto the balcony where Ivan, Edd, Isaac and Marie were. Before Ivan could turn around Eddy put two slugs in his back. One hit his shoulder, the other just missed his heart.

Ivan dropped his gun and let go of Edd as he collapsed. Eddy also put a slug into Isaac's head, sending his over the edge of the railing of the balcony. Edd and Marie quickly got off the balcony and stood behind Eddy. Ivan was slumped up against the railing, bleeding profusely, but still alive. Eddy took his gun and aimed at Ivan, "Any last words" said Eddy, but Ivan just looked at the floor and remained silent.

Eddy pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through Ivan's heart. Blood seeped out of his mouth but his wounds were no longer pulsating. Ivan was dead.

"Thanks Eddy" said Edd, "You're welcome" replied Eddy. "Guess this means you owe me, huh?" said Eddy as he holstered his guns. "Sure, what do you want?" said Edd slightly suspicious. Eddy looked around and replied "I wanna go with you. To wherever your going. I want in."

"Well" said Edd hesitantly "I suppose we got enough room" Edd said looking at the corpse of his once most trust worthy soldier. "Great" said Eddy smiling sinisterly "so where's my room?" he said as he walked off.

Issac and Ivan's bodies were thrown off the vessel moments before lift off. As the colossal ship lifted away from the ground, it's engines glowing a light blue, sending dust and any small object flying. The bodies off fallen soldiers and the wrecks of destroyed vehicles watched as the Warlord set off.

The dust stuck in the pools of blood like glue. Spent bullet cartridges and shells littered the ground and rolled around pointlessly in the wind. On one building, where a stray shell had landed blowing up most of the small house, a small lizard crawled out and quickly darted across the open road. Passing the remains of a flaming APC of which the back door had been blown off and the troops inside shredded by machine gun fire, a small stream of blood flowed from the group coffin, filling a crater like a lake.

A heavily wounded rebel and an equally injured AR trooper, lay with their backs resting on a wall. Their guns lay at their sides, either could easily kill the other with the few bullets they had left, but neither wanted to die alone. Instead they talked, whats the point in holding meaningless grudges when you only a few moments of life left. The AR trooper took out his pocket Bible and began to read a verse before quietly falling into an infinite sleep.

The rebel took the Bible and too began to read, he said his first and final prayer, then joined his new friend in the eternal here after.

But on the Warlord...

The soldiers were celebrating, music was playing drinks were being handed out. Eddy was in his new room getting used to things. He had a shower and changed his clothes. He lay down on his bed and began to fall asleep when suddenly the door slide open with the usual thwispk. He sat up to see who had entered, before him stood a tall blonde who he recognized immediately as Nazz. "What the? How'd you get on board?" he demanded.

She blew a piece of hair from her face and sat next to Eddy on his bed. "I followed you, it wasn't hard, you aren't exactly the master of subtle" she explained, "and there was no one at the main entrance so I just walked in". Nazz hugged Eddy and the two fell onto the bed, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Edd and Marie where in his office. Edd was sitting in his chair and Marie was sitting on his lap looking at him, she had taken off her top and was teasing Edd. "Come on, take it off" Edd pleaded as Marie held her breasts. "Mmmm, I dunno. Why should I" Marie continued to tease him. "Please" Edd pleaded again, Marie lowered her hands, revealing her bra. She took Edd's hand and placed him her breast.

Meanwhile, in the coldness of the cargo bay. Inside container 100bT. Tanya sat in the far corner, curled up in a ball. Inside, she felt like something was missing. Subconsciously, she knew Ivan was dead. But not completely dead, for inside her, he lived on. She carried the next generation, Ivan's genetic code.

There were hundreds of people on board, she could fit in, survive, no problem...

Bellum est vacuus voluntas

(A/N) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry if it's a little short, but anyway. The sequel will be out real soon, but here's another teaser...

Unlike the original Eddy, this Eddy was a smooth talker and had many allies. He had a network of contacts that could get him anything he needed, from porno magazines to illegal weapons.

Edd was given a neural implant, one third of his brain was now a computer, he had a wire that he could plug into any computer and download anything. He also had a neural interface, so he could see his computer screen like a desktop and no one else could see.


End file.
